


dance me to the end of love

by theatricalities



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/pseuds/theatricalities
Summary: Dearest, hope you enjoy my humble offering. It was my first time drawing these two cutie pies and of course I had to put them in turtlenecks *hides*Wish you a lovely Valentines Day ♥
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	dance me to the end of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NRGburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts).



> Dearest, hope you enjoy my humble offering. It was my first time drawing these two cutie pies and of course I had to put them in turtlenecks *hides*  
> Wish you a lovely Valentines Day ♥


End file.
